


¿Qué es Alemania?

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italia siguió hablando más de Alemania, pero Edward no lo escuchaba. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el cómo y por qué había llegado a esa situación, y cuando lo hacía se encargaba de maldecir a Alfons. Menciones de Alemania/Italia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué es Alemania?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** FMA y Hetalia no son míos.
> 
> **Advertencias:** UA de la película "El Conquistador de Shambala" ya que el fic se ubica en la Segunda Guerra.

Edward arrugó su frente mientras volvía a mirar el mapa que le habían prestado. En estos momentos se encontraba en el campus universitario de Munich, una de las universidades más grades de la ciudad que tenía el mismo nombre. La única razón por la que se encontraba allí era por Alfons, quien lo había molestado desde hacía días para que acompañara a visitar la universidad. No obstante, poco después que los dos hubiesen llegado lo perdió de vista y ahora se encontraba ahí, tratando de descifrar el mapa que le habían dado e intentado encontrar a su amigo perdido. Suspiró y volvió a guardar el mapa en el bolsillo. Dio unos pasos, pero antes que pudiese avanzar un poco más le pareció ver algo que se movía detrás de unos arbustos. Con curiosidad se dirigió hasta ahí y pronto la silueta de una persona empezó a hacerse conocida. Iba a hablar, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo la mano de esa persona sacó una bandera blanca pequeña y la blandió.

-¡N… No me hagas daño! ¡Sólo soy una persona que se está ocultando, no estoy haciendo nada malo! ¡Lo juro! –Edward arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, completamente confundido. Se acercó más a los arbustos, pero esa persona en cambio se escondió más-. No te voy a hacer nada, tranquilo. –La persona, que era un muchacho, levantó un poco su cabeza con miedo. En cuanto lo vio pudo ver como su expresión mostraba una alivio.

-Ah, perdón. Cuando te vi te lejos pensé que eras Suiza. Que bueno que no lo eres, ya me parecía extraño que él también me persiguiera –dijo el chico mientras se paraba y sonreía. Edward lo miró como si estuviera demente-. ¡Soy Italia! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward… Edward Elric –dijo el susodicho con escepticismo. Ahora era él el que se alejaba un poco.

-Ve… Con que Edward, ¿te puedo llamar Ed? Es que es más corto. –El rubio asintió mientras aún pensaba como alejarse de ese chico tan extraño-. Oye Ed, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la universidad de Munich. ¿Qué no eres estudiante de aquí? –No claro que no, pensaba el alquimista. Era imposible que un loco que decía ser Italia estudiara en un lugar tan prestigiado.

-Es que estuve siendo perseguido y atacado por Inglaterra. Recién en este lugar logré perderlo y esconderme. –Sí, definitivamente estaba loco se decía Ed en su mente.

-Ya veo… -dijo mientras daba otro paso atrás. Iba a dar otro, pero fue sorprendido cuando Italia se le puso al lado suyo de repente.

-Oye, ¿me ayudas a buscar a Alemania?

-Estamos en Alemania –se le escapó. El italiano no se inmutó.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo pedía. –Antes que Ed pudiese contestarle algo, Italia lo tomó sorpresivamente del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo mientras caminaba.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! –Pero el muchacho al lado suyo parecía no estar oyéndolo.

-Alemania es una persona muy fuerte y buena, ¿sabes? Siempre me protege y me trata muy bien. Cuando lo conozcas ya lo veras.

Italia siguió hablando más de Alemania, pero Edward no lo escuchaba. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el cómo y por qué había llegado a esa situación, y cuando lo hacía se encargaba de maldecir a Alfons.

-¡Italia! –el grito de un hombre los sorprendió. A lo lejos pudieron ver como un hombre rubio corría en su dirección. Edward aprovechó el asombro del italiano para zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Alemania! –exclamó con alegría Veneciano mientras levantaba su brazo y lo agitaba. El alquimista no sabía si estar feliz porque el amigo de ese chico apareciera o más preocupado que otro loco los acompañara.

-Italia, ¿por qué escapaste del campo de batalla? ¡Me dejaste solo! –recriminó el que decía ser Alemania.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que me agarró miedo y… -Italia sollozaba. Alemania comenzó a sentirse culpable y alargó su brazo para tocar el hombro de su compañero.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar. Ya no llores, por favor. Te perdono, pero trata de no hacerlo la próxima vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Veneciano y lo miró. Ludwing asintió con la cabeza. Italia sonrió. Edward empezó a sentirse incomodo por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Carraspeó. La burbuja rosa que parecía haberse formado alrededor de Italia y Alemania se rompió.

-Ya que tú y tu amigo se encontraron, yo me voy. Nos vemos. –Edward giró y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Ed! –El susodicho se giró cuando oyó al italiano llamándolo. Antes que pudiese hacer o decir algo, éste lo abrazó.

-¿¡Q… Qué estás haciendo! –El alquimista se ruborizó. A continuación intentó sacarse de encima a Italia mientras daba las gracias que estuviesen solos. No quería imaginarse que tipo de problemas tendría si alguien de allí los veía y los denunciaba.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Alemania! –Finalmente Veneciano lo soltó.

-De nada –dijo el rubio de la coleta, algo avergonzado todavía-. Bueno, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!

Edward empezó a caminar rápido y siguió buscando a Alfons. Nunca más lo acompañaría a visitar otro lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea muy random y LOL que se me ocurrió el otro día. Primer crossover que hago en mi vida.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
